


瓶颈期

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 遇到瓶颈期的紬紬和万里吃早餐谈心的过程。





	瓶颈期

荷包蛋起锅的时候，煎成金黄的边缘缀着乱窜的油珠吱吱作响，用叉子轻轻地戳开一个小洞，金黄的温热蛋液从裂口里淌出来，鼓鼓囊囊的肚皮瘪下去。接着是用摩卡壶煮得呼噜冒泡的咖啡，新鲜的香气丰富而有层次感。

紬的精神和胃口被同时唤醒，一双天青色的眼睛明亮起来，挣脱瞌睡的魔咒。

“早上好，紬先生。”摄津万里的声音突兀地闯入紬与早餐的愉快约会，并往他的盘子里添上第三者——两块酥脆得抖落碎屑、涂了满满的果酱的厚切吐司。

紬还沉浸在如梦如幻的清晨，终于回过神来，看到眼前系着浅色围裙的万里，吓了一大跳：“……啊！早上好。今天是万里君负责早餐吗？”问题脱口而出，他忽然意识到自己犯了最基本的错误，这与万里的习性不太相符，这个时候的他应该在睡回笼觉。

“今天要和缀一起去打工。”万里点点头，“倒是紬先生，感觉最近状态不太好呢。”

月岡紬的动作微微一滞。

“被我说中了？”万里在桌面上投下的那一小片阴影消失了。他用小块毛巾垫住瓷杯，取下摩卡壶倒出巧克力色的咖啡液。穿堂的风吹过，白色的桌巾小心地兜住一小团气流，会客室铺开月季和咖啡的香气。奶泡和糖分必不可少，精致的拉花是美好一天的开始，他把奶油也雕成月季盛开的模样，推到紬面前，尾音愉快地上扬：“来，请慢用。”

紬哑口无言，抱着杯子不知所措：“万里君还是那么会照顾人啊。”

万里拉开他对面那张椅子，跟着坐了下来：“因为很久没有看见你露出这样的表情了，自从冬组成团公演之后。”

“啊，这么吓人吗？”紬咬了一口吐司，口齿不清地问道，“和当时一样？”

他的唇角沾了面包屑。万里环顾四周，确认其他人还没有出现在餐厅，或者已经离开了，腾出手来迅速地替他擦掉了。紬在这个时候显得尤其无辜，茫然地抬头看着他。万里心里直认输：“嗯。”

“是表情很奇怪？”紬摸了摸自己的脸。

这个时候的万里称得上是非常体贴的情人了。他没继续追问，把糖罐子往对方面前送。对成年人的情绪处以无声的过渡，是剧团里所有人默契达成的共识。如果对方不愿意说，就当作他们表现出来的是真实的。这一点即便万里仍未成年，也在成长中隐隐感到了不同寻常的压力。

紬能游刃有余地解决冬组大部分的情绪，万里对此的敬意油然而生。但是一旦轮到紬自己钻牛角尖，谁也拉不出来。他自以为把自己的沮丧藏得很好，但是万里能在最近几次的相处当中感到无名的焦躁。

片刻，紬为难地说道：“其实，是瓶颈期。”

“……哈？”万里震惊。

随后他意识到没有什么可以疑惑的，谁都会有瓶颈期，只是紬过于焦灼罢了。

“虽然说不是无法应付，也像监督说明了，但是迟迟无法改善。”紬皱着眉，一副不太轻松的表情，“而且太长了，明明已经把大部分精力放在练习上，然而效果不佳，已经一个多月了，一直无法突破的话，会影响到之后的舞台。”

“是怎么样的角色？”万里在吐司上制造了一个小小的缺口。

“是状态。”紬垂下眼睛，“演剧即是在舞台上生活，构造另一种人生。如果仅是简单的模仿，是无法打动观众的，那不是戏剧。有的瞬间，你会感受到一种强烈的、忘我的情绪——但是最近，无论如何都没有办法做到。”＊

“了解。”万里赞成地点头，“不过这种事情闷头想是没有用的，情感不能强制，如果非要按照那个思路去做，效果会适得其反。”

紬凝视着他，扑哧笑了出来：“结果被万里教育了啊。”

“这可不是教育，是实践。”万里难能可贵地正经起来，“举个例子，比如现在这种情况下，做什么事情是最合适的呢？”

——尽快结束早餐，去中庭剪一捧新鲜的花束，然后读一本书。

摄津万里大约是猜到他在想什么，托着下巴神秘地微笑。紬突然意识到，他们的盘子不知不觉清空了，剩下摩卡壶咕噜噜地煮着半壶咖啡，香气四溢顺着桌沿流淌。

“是你太急躁了哦，紬。”万里给出正确答案，“现在应该把那半壶咖啡慢慢地喝完，然后安安静静地接一个吻。”

＊是我关于《演员的自我修养》的读书笔记。


End file.
